All hopes Dashed
by funkypen1
Summary: Sam goes into to work like any other day, but it all goes terribly wrong when Zoe has to tell her the bad news
1. the first line

Sam's surprise

Sam had woken up like any other day, but there was one difference as tom had gone to his flat and Sam to hers. She was going to be late for work. Her shift started at 9 and it was 8:39.

When she eventually got into work she was ready for Zoe to tell her off for her being late but... she didn't? 'why hasn't Zoe told me off for being late?'

Zoe spotted Sam and walked over to her.

"I expect that you've heard?" Zoe asked sensitively.

"heard what?" sam questioned

"you mean Tom hasn't told you! Everyone else knows"

"what's going on Zoe tell me?" Sam replied sounding slightly worried and puzzled.

"tom's gone... he handed in his notice this morning and said he was leaving..but he said that he had told you?" Zoe explained

"WHAT!?... you're joking right?"

"no I'm not.. but I wish for your sake I was" Zoe answered.

Sam walked away from Zoe with a confused expression she was desperately trying to understaning what was happening as she still had a job to.

Tess walked over to Zoe.

"he didn't tell her" Zoe said in a saddened tone.

"really, I thought that Tom would've told Sam before any of us?" Tess said.

"Yes, that's what I thought too, I'm gonna keep an eye out for Sam"

"good luck, you'll need it" Tess remarked.

Zoe dashes after Sam. That was a mistake.

"are you alright Sam?" Zoe asked as sensitively as she could.

"what do you think!?" Sam snapped back at her.

Sam's dreams had been dashed. Dashed by the man she loved. She had to control her feelings as she had a job to do although she wishes that she didn't.

With a great big sigh Sam pulled herself together best she could and got on with her job.

11:20. It was Sam's break. At last she could try to ring Tom.

It went straight to answer phone. After several failed attempts at ringing Tom she texted him instead. Now she was playing the waiting game.

After 30 minutes went by, no reply. Sam didn't understand she thought that they were happy together, what went wrong?

Sam had ended her shift and just went back to her flat. She grabbed her running gear and set off. Sam ran just ran and ran and ran. Going as fast and for as long as her legs would carry her.

She eventually came to a stop on a bridge to catch her breath, when her phone rang. It was Tom.

"tom where are you?! What's going on? I..I don't ...understand?" Sam shouted at tom with confusion and anger.

"sam I need you now"

"I don't know what you're playing at!Wait... what"

"sam"

"where are you Tom?" Sam sounded more worried than angry.

"I can't tell you, but... I'll meet you, um... in the square in town"

Before Sam had a chance to say bye Tom put the phone down.

*to be continued


	2. the Reason

1:00 the next day

Sam had gone into town on her lunch break and was heading towards the town square to find Tom. Sure enough he was sitting on a bench waiting for her to arrive. Sam sat down next to him and he offered him a crisp.

"What's going on Tom? I've been really worried about you!" Sam said

"Sam I... I want to stay here but I can't" Tom replied

"Why not?"

"My father, I mean my birth father, he's well... been released from prison and I know he'll try and find me!" Tom sounded desperate but he continued "Sam you know I wouldn't leave you out of choice"

"I know you wouldn't, (Sam sighs) why don't you come and stay with me at my house, he doesn't know where I live?" Sam asked gently

"I'll try for a week but if he comes looking round the Ed you got to tell me, ok?"

"Of chorse I will Tom, I love you" Sam says softly.

2:30

Sam arrives back in the Ed a little sad but glad that she had convinced Tom to stay a little longer. AS she walks into reception she's greeted by a very angry looking Zoe.

"My office now Sam!"

Sam follows Zoe into her office.

"Where have you been?! We have an Ed to run you know!" Zoe shouts at Sam

"I've gone to see Tom" Sam says with a sigh

"I'm not really that angry, but I wasn't best pleased that you went off without telling anyone, I was really worried about you Sam" Zoe said with a different tone from the one a minute ago, "well what happened then?"

"I've convinced him to stay with me"

"Do you why he was leaving?"

"Yes but if you don't mind I'd rather not say" Sam replies as Fletch walks in.

"Um... sorry to disturb you Zoe, Sam but Zoe you're needed in resus, Ash wants your help"

"Ok I'll be there in a minute" Zoe says to Fletch as he leaves.

"Shall I go?" asks Sam

"It's alright you can stay in here if you want to"

"thanks Zoe"

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. the truth

Later on that day Sam received a text message. Her phone didn't recognise the number. Who could that be?

She opened up the message and it read:

Hello Sam

I know it's you this is Tom's Dad where is Tom I need to meet him.

please reply (or else)

Sam put her phone away. What ever reason Tom had for staying away from his dad was for Tom to know and he could share if he wanted to. But it was also a warning sign for Sam to stay away from him.

Sam finished her shift and walked out into the car park and over to her car. Just as she was getting in see caught sight of some one looking straight at her. It was Toms dad. Sam sat in her car watching him, he didn't even blink he was just staring at her. Uh oh this had to be trouble! Sam pulled out of the car park, making sure that she went the wrong way home so that she didn't lead him to her house where Tom might be.

Sam pulled up outside of her was sitting on the wall outside. Sam unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed out of the car. She headed over to him.

"I'm glad you came Tom"Sam said as she unlocked the door. Tom follows her inside but he can tell that something's bugging her.

"What is it Sam and don't say nothing"

"Why don't you want your dad to find you Tom?I know it's not my business but I'm worried about you" Sam replied

"Well I didn't really want to tell you this but when he came into the hospital he told me something I never expected but on the other hand it was only a matter of time before it had happened" Tom said not really wanting to go on but he did anyway "Sam...he... he... raped someone a 14 year old, and he's beaten people!" Tom was bursting into tears now. Sam didn't know quite what to say so she hugged him instead. But there was more Sam could tell, what was it?

"Um... Tom did he um... beat you?"Sam asked as gently as possible

"Yes"


	4. the loss

**Final part**

Tom walked down the street to the shops. He entered the local Tesco and picked up a loaf of bread. He left the shops and headed towards the pub across the road from the hospital. Tom walked in through the door of the pub. Sam, Zoe and Ash were sitting down at the bar having a good banter. Sam turned round and saw Tom he was the last person she expected to came and sat down.

"Tom you shouldn't be here" Sam said

"I know but I can't stay indoors all day"

As the four got talking they didn't realise that some unwanted had walked into the pub and it wasn't until he sat down next to Sam that they saw him. Tom's dad had found Tom.

"Hello Tom, Sam, Zoe and Ash" his dad said in an evil way.

30 minutes later

Tom stood up and was leaving with and Sam just as they walked out the door Tom's dad pulled something out of his pocket.

Tom fell to the floor with a thump.

Sam spun round with shock.

"Toooooommmmmmmm!"Sam screamed as she saw Tom falling.

Zoe and Ash rush over to Tom to check if he's ok. His pulse was weak and he was breathing.

1 hour later

Tom was lying in a bed in ITU attached to a life support machine, Sam was at his side her head resting on him. She couldn't believe it, everything this morning had seamed to be going great as there was no sign of Tom's dad but it had been to good to be true. Tom stayed on the machine for a month but he never recovered.

Sam left Holby and never stood a foot in Holby ever again.

**Sorry about it being so short but i hoped you enjoyed it.**


End file.
